Broma Pesada
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: Los Rowdyruff Boys tienen la pésima costumbre de hacerles bromas pesadas a sus novias y la paciencia de ellas no dura para siempre. Aquella broma relacionada con la pintura, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ya hartas con las bromas estúpidas e infantiles de ellos, les darán una pequeña lección que hará que ellos se traguen su orgullo y les supliquen perdón.


**¡Hola!**

**Este es un pequeño One-shot de las Powerpuff Girls Z.**

**Nota: ****_Las PPGZ y los RRBZ no me pertenecen._**

**Nota: ****_Todos tienen dieciséis años_**

* * *

**_"Broma Pesada"_**

_._

–¡Estúpido!- Grito la pelirroja cubierta de pintura negra

–¡Arruinaron mi vestido!- Grito la rubia cubierta de pintura naranja

–¡Tarado, te voy a asesinar!- Grito la pelinegra cubierta de pintura lila.

–¡Dulcesito, es solo pintura!- Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su novia nervioso.

–¡Cariño, tu vestido sigue igual de hermoso!- Dijo el rubio mirando a su novia de ojos azules lleno de nervios.

–¡Amorcito, solo fue una pequeñísima broma!- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo nervioso.

–¡Es la cuarta vez en la semana en que nos hacen sus _pequeñísimas bromas!- _Gritaron a unisono hechas una furia.

–¡Fueron sin querer!- Se excuso el rubio

–¡Somos adolescentes traviesos!- Se excuso el pelinegro

–¡Necesitamos hacer bromas para sobrevivir!- Se excuso el Pelirrojo.

–¿Así que necesitan bromas para vivir?- Momoko pregunto molesta.

Los Rowdyruff Boys asintieron lentamente con la cabeza.

–¿Saben que más necesitaran para vivir?- Pregunto Miyako enfadada.

Los Rowdyruff Boys negaron con la cabeza y se encogieron de hombros.

–¡Novias!- Concluyo Kaoru y de inmediato las tres chicas enfadas se dieron media vuelta y se fueron apretando los puños.

Los tres muchachos quedaron congelados con las miradas perdidas en algún lugar, pasaron los segundos, los minutos hasta que aun con las

miradas perdidas se arrojaron al césped, ninguno hablaba, cada uno estaba en su burbuja hasta que Brick hablo.

–¿Que diablos ocurrió?- Pregunto sorprendido.

–¿Cortaron con nosotros?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

–Mierda- Murmuro el rubio.

Nuevamente el silencio se iso presente entre ellos, de nuevo en su burbuja hasta que Boomer rompió el silencio con un sollozo.

–¿Boomer estas llorando?- Hablo Brick sorprendido.

–¡No inventes Boomer!- Butch dijo También sorprendido.

–No..lo q-que pasa es que hay un aroma a cebolla y eso me hace llorar- Mintió

–Yo no huelo nada- Brick dijo Frunciendo el ceño.

–Quizás sean tus axilas Boomer- Bromeo el Moreno.

–Cállate Butch, esto es serio- Murmuro triste.

–¿El aroma a cebolla?- pregunto Brick confundido.

–Imbécil, esta hablando de las chicas- Butch le golpeo levemente la nuca.

–Cortaron con nosotros- Se sentó y sujeto sus rodillas.

–Creo que si- dijo el pelinegro con tristeza.

–¿que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Brick lamentándose.

–Todo es culpa de Butch- Boomer apunto a su hermano moreno acusadora mente.

–¿Mía?, ¿y por que mía?

–¡Por que a ti se te ocurrió la brillante idea de la pintura!

–Tal vez si, pero a Brick se le ocurrió la idea de las cabezas de pescado y lo de la tubería de agua sucia.

–Entonces todo es culpa de Brick- Boomer ahora apunto acusadora mente a su hermano Pelirrojo.

–También es tuya, tu tuviste la idea de los gusanos y arañas de plástico- dijo Brick molesto.

–No eran de plástico, Brick- Dijo Butch serio

–Demonios, nos van a odiar el resto de nuestras vidas

–¿Vamos a buscarlas?- Pregunto Boomer

–Si...¡No!- dijeron ambos a unisono.

–¿por que no?

–¡Somos hombres, Boomer!

–¿Y que con eso?

–¡No podemos perder nuestra dignidad y orgullos frente nuestras novias- Hablo Butch con todo su orgullo por delante.

–Ex novias- Corrijio Boomer con tristeza.

–Cállate.

–¿Entonces no hacemos nada?

–Exacto, ella van a llegar sólitas a nosotros, ¡No nos vamos arrastrar como babosas detrás de ellas!- Dijo Brick también sacando todo su orgullo.

–¡Tienen razón!- Exclamo Boomer ya convencido por sus hermanos.

–Ya verán como a los dos días después ellas llegan rogando a nosotros.

.

**_Dos días después._**

**_._**

Las tres adolescentes estaban en la habitación de la pelinegra, Momoko estaba sentada en una silla de madera, Bubbles estaba apoyada en la pared y Kaoru

estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana,las tres en silencio, como si ninguna recordara donde estaban y con quien estaban, de un momento a otro sus bolsillos

vibraron, eran sus celulares, cada una saco el suyo y suspiro.

–Cincuenta llamadas perdidas de Bricky- Murmuro momoko seria.

–Cincuenta llamadas de voz de Boomer- dijo Miyako triste.

–Cincuenta mensajes del tarado suplicando perdón- Hablo Kaoru molesta.

–¿Los perdonamos?- pregunto miyako en un susurro que sus amigas escucharon perfectamente.

–No lose- Kaoru dijo seria.

–yo creo que mejor si.- dijo Momoko suspirando.

–No..tengo una idea- Hablo miyako con una sonrisa macabra

Kaoru y Momoko se miraron extrañadas.

–Acérquense- Ambas chicas se acercaron a Miyako y ella les contó de su perfecto y malvado plan.

–¡Eres un genia!- Dijo momoko sonriendo con maldad.

–Oh, esos idiotas van a sufrir- dijo Kaoru riendo maniática mente

–Queridas amigas, les aseguro que se arrepentirán de habernos hechos tales bromas- dijo Miyako con voz fría y calculadora.

–¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!- Comenzaron a reír malvada mente las tres.

–¿chicas pueden dejar de reír de esa forma?, asustan a todo el mundo en esta casa- Hablo la mamá de Kaoru que estaba fuera de la habitación.

–¡Mamá!- Protesto Kaoru.

.

* * *

.

Los tres Rowdyruff Boys caminaban por las calles de Tokio completamente aburridos y imaginándose a sus queridas novias por todos lados.

–Me volveré loco si sigo viendo a Miyako en todos lados- Dijo Boomer sujetando su cabeza

–¡No quiero ir a un Loquero!- Lloro Butch cómica mente.

–Cálmense, nadie ira a un loquero..¿Momoko?, ¡Momoko!- Grito Brick al ver un chica de largo cabello anaranjado la cual se asusto al ver la mirada de psicópata

que tenía el pobre de Brick que juraba que esa chica de cabello anaranjado era su novia o su ex novia.

–¡Tranquilízate!- Dijo Butch sujetando los brazos de su hermano mayor.

–¡Ella no es Momoko!- Boomer dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

–Es cierto...Momoko es mucho más linda- Murmuro Brick triste.

–...terminaremos todos en el loquero y jamas volveré a ver a Kaoru- Butch volvió a llorar cómica mente.

–¿Momoko eres tu?- Brick pregunto a un gato de pelaje anaranjado.

–¡Oh, miyako, mi amor, perdóname por favor!- Gritaba Boomer de rodillas con las manos juntas y suplicándole al cielo

–¡Ustedes!- Grito un pequeño ¿niño? de unos doce años, de ojos naranjas, sobre la cabeza tenía una pañoleta que le cubría el cabello y tenía un traje negro.

–¿Nosotros?- Preguntaron los tres dejando de hacer sus tonterías.

–Déjenme adivinar, ¡Sus novias los cortaron!

–¡Así es!- Exclamaron a unisono.

–¿Quieren saber si volverán a estar juntos?- Pregunto el _niño._

_–_¿Tu sabes si volveremos hacer novios?- Pregunto Boomer ingenuamente.

–No yo no, adolescente pecoso.

Boomer frunció el ceño ante el apodo mientras que sus hermanos se mordían el labio para no reír.

–¿Entonces quien?- Pregunto cabreado.

–Adentro de esta casa-. el _niño _apunto una pequeña casa que estaba detrás de el.–¡Hay tres muchachas que adivinan el futuro!

–¿¡De veras!?

–Si, entren y prueben

–Esta bien- Las tres muchachos entraron a un cuarto completamente oscuro, en ese momento se arrepintieron de entrar, en un pestañeo de ellos, las luces se

prendieron, dejando ver a tres muchachas sentadas alrededor de un circulo blanco. La chica que estaba al medio, tenía unos lentes de sol puestos y tenia una

pañoleta que cubría todo su cabello y otra pañoleta que le cubría la boca y la barbilla. La chica de la izquierda usaba gafas ópticas y tenía los ojos azules,

también tenia una pañoleta que cubría su cabello y tenía los labios de color violeta, la muchacha de la derecha, tenia los ojos verdes, al igual que las otras

también usaba una pañoleta que le cubría el cabello, tenía los parpados con sombra amarilla que hacía que sus ojos sobresaltaran demasiado. Las tres tenían

los parpados cerrados con delicadeza mientras sujetaban sus manos como si estuvieran invocando a algún espíritu.

–Adelante- dijo la de ojos verdes con voz serena.

–No tengan miedo- Hablo la de lentes de sol

–Solo adivinamos el futuro no es como si fuéramos... brujas- la de ojos azules dijo diciendo lo ultimo con voz terrorífica.

Los Rowdyruff Boys se sentaron al rededor del circulo lo más alejados posibles de las muchachas.

–¿Así que han venido para ver si sus novias volverán con ustedes?- Pregunto la ojiverde

–Si- dijeron los tres.

–Veamos, digan las razones por las que ella los cortaron- dijo la ojiazul.

–Se molestaron por que siempre les hacíamos bromas- Contesto Boomer apenado.

–¡Pues eso esta muy mal!- Dijo la ojiazul molesta.

–Lo sabemos- Respondieron los tres con la cabeza gacha.

–Bien, entonces preguntemos a la bola de cristal sobre su futuro con aquellas chicas.- Dijo la de lentes de sol observando la bola de cristal que apareció de la

nada.

–¿De donde salió esa cosa?- Pregunto Butch con terror.

–De donde no te importa- Respondió la ojiverde indiferente.

–¿Quien quiere ser el primero en ver lo que ocurrirá en su futuro?- Hablo la de lentes de sol

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

–¿Y bien?

–Yo opino que el primero debe ser el hermano mayor ¿no?- dijo Butch sonriendo de medio lado.

–¿Yo?- dijo horrorizado.

–Si, después de todo, tu siempre dice que eres el líder, ¿no es así?- Dijo Boomer sonriendo.

–Entonces el primero en saber seras tu, chico de caramelo- dijo la de lentes de sol.

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y cerraron sus parpados y comenzaron a decir incoherencias al azar mientras que los muy ingenuos de los RRBZ creían

que decían una especie de embrujo.

–Piedra, papel, tijera y varita mágica con sabor a sudor de un tipo gordo, depilado y que usa un tu tu negro- Hablo la ojiverde

–Cabello de las axilas quemado con olor a pie y a popo de una guitarra eléctrica que contiene agua bendita- dijo la muchacha de lentes de sol

–Pan francés con fideos y salsa de bebe al vapor envuelto en papel de rata asada que fue cocinada en la tapa del escusado- La ojiazul dijo

–¡Listo!- Exclamaron las tres al momento de abrir los ojos.

–¿Entonces?..

–Me compadezco de ti, chico de caramelo- dijo la ojiverde.

–Pobre- dijo la ojiazul.

–Tu novia..¿Momoko, cierto?

–Si

–Ah, pues, ella no volverá contigo

–¿De verdad?- pregunto triste.

–Si, y tu tendrás una vida horrible, arrepintiéndote el resto de tu existencia, no tendrás trabajo, vivirás en la calle y dormirás en las bancas de los parques,

ni siquiera tendrás dinero para un insignificante dulce. Un día veras en la televisión de una tienda que Momoko esta de novia con un modelo francés, alto,

musculoso y..

–_*Ejem*_- Fingieron tocer la ojiverde y la ojiazul.

–Lo lamento, me salí del tema, en fin, ella saldrá con un modelo y tu quedaras solo el resto de tu vida, pero...

–¿pero?

–Eso pasara, si tu no le pides perdón, claro, si la amas de verdad.

–¡Yo la amo más que nadie!- El grito de Brick reboto por toda la sala.

–Bien, ahora te toca a ti, pecoso- dijo la ojiazul.

Boomer trago en seco.

–Tu, pequeño adolescente, vivirás en una casa promedio, pero solo, sin nadie que te haga compañía, ni siquiera tus imbéciles hermanos, digo, ni siquiera tus

queridos hermanos. Los animales te odiaran y cuando te vean te persiguieran por horas y horas, entonces quedaras como un hueso y morirás desnutrido y

solitario, a menos que le pidas perdón a tu linda y adorable novia rubia, y le digas que de verdad la amas- Dijo la ojiazul sonriente.

–Yo le iba a pedir perdón, pero los tarados llenos de orgullos que están junto a mi me convencieron de no hablarles hasta que ellas no pidieran perdón a nosot..

–¿Sabes?, el futuro del moreno se acaba de cambiar.- dijo la ojiverde.

–¿A cual?- pregunto el susodicho.

–Antes era que terminarías en la cárcel pero ahora terminaras en un calabozo- hablo con voz serena.

–¿puedes dejar que termine de decirle el futuro al pecoso?- pregunto molesta la ojiazul.

–Ok, ok.

–Bueno, como te iba diciendo, tienes que decirle que la amas de verdad y que no volverás a hacerle bromas pesadas- concluyo la ojiazul.

–¡Lo juro!, jamas volveré a hacerle bromas a Miyako- Boomer se levanto de golpe y miro al techo con expresión seria.

–¿Ahora puedo yo decirle el futuro al imbécil?

–Claro, claro- Hablo la ojiazul sonriendo

–Bueno, estimado lechuga con piernas, como te dije antes, tu ibas a terminar en la cárcel por que alguien que no puedo decir su identidad, solo diré que fue cierta

muchacha de cabello negro y claros ojos verdes, te inculpo y como ella era una chica buena y tu un chico malo e idiota, le creyeron a la chica a ti te enviaron ala

cárcel, pero gracias a la confección de tu hermano menor, terminaras en el calabozo, donde esta lleno de ratas y ..

–No le temo a las ratas- La interrumpió el Pelinegro.

–Guarda silencio- dijo la de lentes de sol.

–Como decía, estará lleno de ratas y gusanos, te darán de comer dos veces al mes, y siempre te golpearan...

–Espero que la que me golpee sea Kaoru, ya me la imagino con ese traje de policía sexy y ajustado y con un látigo, grr- Butch dijo relamiéndose el labio superior.

A la ojiverde le apareció un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo, levanto su puño pero la chica de lentes de sol la detuvo mientras sonreía a los muchachos que veían la

escena confundidos.

–Cuida tus impulso de violencia, querida- Hablo entre dientes.

–En fin, siempre te golpearan, ¡y no!, la que te golpee no sera Kaoru.. Serán unos tipos musculosos, malvados y rudos que les encanta hacer sufrir

a los babosos y pervertidos como tu. Estarás toda tu insignificante existencia encerrado en aquel lugar y cada mañana murmuras el nombre de tu ex novia y

te arrepentirás a cada segundo de haberle hecho aquel broma de chiquillo travieso e infantil, pero, claro, eso no pasara si le suplicas perdón una otra vez y te

tragues todo tu orgullo de mierda y...

–Entendió, querida- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo.

–Bueno, queridos adolescentes, ¿comprendieron lo que sucederá si le vuelvan a jugar bromas pesadas a sus novias?- Hablo la de lentes de sol.

–S-si- dijeron a unisono.

–¿Entonces que hacen aquí aun?- Dijo la ojiverde.

Los Rowdyruff Boys se levantaron y corrieron hacía la salida.

–¡Y regálenle una caja de chocolates y un muñeco de felpa!- Miyako Grito recibiendo miradas de parte de sus amigas de "_¿Enserio, miyako?"_,

ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Las tres muchachas esperaron a la señal de el _niño _de ojos naranjos, que no era nadie más que Kuriko, la hermana menor de Momoko. La pequeña de doce años

entro por la puerta y les silbo, las tres se levantaron de golpe y se quitaron las pañoletas, los lentes, gafas y el maquillaje. Cuando ya estaban listas se

transformaron en las Powerpuff Girls Z y se fueron volando. Aterrizaron en un calle en la cual no había ninguna persona, se destranformaron y siguieron

caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. A los minutos oyeron como sus ex novios las llamaban a gritos desesperados, voltearon naturalmente y se mordieron

el labio para no reír con semejante escena que estaban haciendo los RRBZ. Brick corría hacía todos lados como idiota gritando el nombre de Momoko y dejando un

camino de dulces para ver si así encontraba a Momoko, Boomer escalaba cada cerca para encontrar a Miyako lo que provocaba que pareciera un pequeño simio

rubio, Butch daba brincos por todos lados y golpeaba todo a su paso como un conejo desquiciado y retrasado.

–¡Oigan!- Llamaron las tres a unisono.

Los tres Rowdyruff Boys dejaron de hacer su escena de adolescentes locos y sus miradas se fueron inmediatamente a la tres chicas que los observaban

confundidas.

–¡Momoko!- Grito Brick y corrió hasta ella, se arrojo al suelo y la abrazo por las rodillas pidiéndole perdón.

–¡Miyako!- Grito Boomer, le dio un gran abrazo de oso y dio vueltas con ella con una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad

–¡Kaoru!- Grito Butch y comenzó a besar todo su rostro y a decirle cursilerias.

–¡Sentimos haberles hecho esa bromas!, ¿nos perdonan?- Dijeron los tres con rostros de cachorros.

Las tres chicas se separaron de golpe, se cruzaron de brazos y se miraron entre si con los ojos entrecerrados, asintieron lentamente y luego los volvieron a mirar

a ellos.

–Los perdonamos- Momoko Hablo.

–Pero con una condición- Dijo Kaoru sonriendo de medio lado.

–¿Cual condición?- preguntaron con terror.

–¡Muajajajaja!- Miyako reía nuevamente como loca.

–Miyako, para le con tu risa- Kaoru dijo con una gota tipo anime sobre su cabeza.

–Deja que me ría como quiera- Miyako se cruzo de brazos.

–¿Cual es la condición?

– Ah, pues..

.

* * *

.

–¡Apresúrense!- Grito la pelinegra que estaba afuera de la casa de los RRBZ junto con sus dos mejores amigas.

–¡No querrán llegar tarde a la escuela!- dijo Momoko burlona.

Los _rudos y fuertes _Rowdyruff Boys Z, salieron de su casa con la cabeza gacha y muertos de la vergüenza

–¡_Aww_, se ven hermosos!- Chillo Miyako mientra tomaba fotos a los tres muchachos disfrazados.

Brick traía una disfraz de caramelo multicolor, Boomer uno de conejo rosa y Butch de un lechuga redondita.

–¡Ay, Bricky, te ves tan guapo!- Dijo Momoko abrazándolo.

–¡Una lechuga parlante!- Grito Kaoru riendo a carcajadas provocando que todos los que pasaban por allí voltearan a ver a los muchachos y les comenzaron a

sacar fotos que seguramente iban directo ala Internet. Kaoru dejo de reír al ver la mirada de enojo de su novio.– Butch, te amo- Sonrío inocentemente.

–¡Boomer, por favor, deja que te tome una foto!- Gritaba miyako tratando de sacarle una foto a su novio que se escondía detrás de Brick y Momoko.

–¡No quiero!- Chillaba haciendo un puchero

–¡_Aww_, eres un cosita adorable!- Dijo dando Brincos.

–¡Bricky, vamos a la escuela para que todos vean tu estupendo atuendo!- Chillo Momoko con felicidad.

–¡No, por favor, No!- Suplicaba el pobre caramelo multicolor.

–¡Vamos, si nadie se burlara de ti por que estas disfrazado de caramelo- Dijo jalándolo de la muñeca.

–Si, vamos a la escuela que no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Miyako también comenzando a jalar a Boomer de una de las orejas del disfraz.

–Por primera vez tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, vamos, lechuga digo Butch- Sonrío y comenzó a darle leves empujones para que caminara.

Así los seis adolescentes se fueron ala escuela, con Momoko dándose piñiscos en el brazo, Miyako jalando de su cabello y Kaoru con las mejillas infladas,

ya que no se podían morder el labio porque les dolía demasiado por tanto que se contuvieron la risa el día anterior.

.

* * *

**¡Fin!**

**¿Algún Reviews, queridos?**


End file.
